White Flowers
by thatbritishsmile
Summary: "At one time, he had come to hate white flowers; his reason was unknown to a lot of people, mainly because he would not talk about it...Instead, he felt the need to hold it, the need to keep it safe from any harm" USUK OneShot


**Hey guys ^-^ it's me yay! Coming with a short story : 3 finally got it done! After three days of thinking, re-writing, and double checking; but I bet there is still something wrong with it .-. Anyway I hope you like it, Ve~!**

* * *

><p><strong>White Flowers<strong>

He was walking through a field mumbling incoherent words the whole time. The day was sunny, which annoyed the old nation more than he already was. He wishes for rain, cloudy weather, climate like that always helped him calm down. His destination was unknown, but as long as he could get away he was fine with it. '_This is ridiculous; I should not have to leave my house'_the nation though as he carefully walked around a field full of different flowers. He stopped walking and for once noticed his surroundings, it was like a garden, there were millions of different colored flowers, some covering the feet of the trees, and others were decorating them with a long white veil.

"Flowers" he whispered to himself, '_if there are flowers, there must be fairies around_.' He though and looked around for them, he found none. He tried looking for elf's, unicorns, his best friend, flying-mint bunny, but they were nowhere in sight. "Hmm... I wonder where they are…" he said out-loud to no one in particular and shrugged, is not like he wanted company at this very moment… No, he needed time alone to think; he sat under the shade of one of the veil covered tree and looked out at the warm, sunny field. The wind was whistling an enchanting song which the flowers happily danced to its rhythm; one of the dancing white flowers jumped off the long veil adorning an old tree and softly landed on the nation's leg. He picked it up and looked at it with a hint of curiosity, for a long time. It reminded him of a time when in days like this he could be seen walking around a field, just like this one; with a little blond boy who had curious blue eyes and tremendous amount of energy. The laughter of that child would echo through the field and fill the old nation with joy... He missed does days… Today, his days were full of paper work, conferences, and fights with fellow nations, mostly the annoying frog from across the Strait of Dover.

At one time, he had come to hate white flowers; his reason was unknown to a lot of people, mainly because he would not talk about it. But, today was different; today he did not felt the hatred towards that small defenseless creature of God. Instead, he felt the need to hold it, the need to keep it safe from any harm. He knew thinking like this, a protecting and caring person; would have some consequences, which are why he embraced himself for the painful memories that were to come and take another piece of his heart and sanity away. He had tried hard not to think about these memories for a while now, but he never seems to stop himself from thinking, wondering, hoping for them to be true once again…

_In his memories, he was always in a field, miles away from where he sat today. The ground was still the same pale it gets when it undergoes its annual slumber, but nothing the less it was sunny. Back then he loved sunny days; it meant good things like travelling, visiting, hoping, dreaming… His past self seem to have heard some sound behind him, turning around he found the boy he had come to visit; once again the nation was taken aback when he saw how much the little colony had change, his blond hair was a little longer and his stature had changed, maybe three inches taller, maybe four? He did not wore the same clothe as the last time, instead he wore semi-long pants and a white shirt, he looked more like a 7-year-old boy instead of the 5-year-old he remembers seeing __before. The kid ran closer to him, in his eyes gleamed with curiosity and love, his smile reinforced the silent statement his big blue eyes screamed. 'England!' the boy exclaimed as soon as he was in front of him, grinning and jumping up and down around the old nation, excited to see him come back once again like he promised…_

He closed his eyes and took a big breath trying to hold the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. He wishes he could stop himself from remembering or at least remember without showing great weakness. The wind blew once again and the little flower was taken away from him, he looked as it flew away and asked himself '_why does everyone leave me? Was I that bad of a company? Was I a bad father?'_

The younger nation had been standing there for a while now, watching him. He wondered yet again if his decision was the right one. He had come to visit him, like he usually does every month; and as usual they ended up fighting. Usually the fights went: scream, scream, hit, hit, and finally he getting thrown out of the house; but today the fight went differently. This time the one getting out of the house was not him, but the other. He can remember clearly, Arthur yelled at him how stupid he was and ran out crying. If there was anything the younger nation hated to see was seeing him cry, which was ironic because it seemed that making Arthur cry was his special ability... By the time he got out of his in-shock state, the older nation was long gone, he followed him nothing less. _'See? That's what you did to him! Do you really want him to suffer more than he already has?'_ A little voice inside of him said. This voice was familiar; it always appeared whenever he thought of him and in his dreams he could actually see who was talking to him. A little boy, with blond hair and blue eyes looked up at him and scolded him for all the mean things he had done to the old nation that day.

He sighed and ran his long fingers through his messy hair_. 'You need to apologize' _the little voice said. Of course he needed to do that…but…there was something else he also needed to say to that nation. With his mind made up, he quietly made his way towards Arthur, the wind blew again and on cue thousands of white flowers jumped up to the sky and slowly cascaded around surprised old nation. He stood up and looked around at the spectacle, a wonder look on his face, a ghost of a smile playing on the edge his lips. He stopped and watched him, it was a rare sight to see Arthur in such a beautiful and peaceful moment and he like what he was seeing, he likes the happy and worries free look on his face…

The older nation finally took notice of the other presence in the field and looked straight at the blue eyes of the younger nation… He could feel his emotions swirl around him, hurt, confusion, embarrassment, happiness, hate, love, and finally settle in sadness; he watched as the younger nation took a step closer to where he was standing, he took a step back and closed his eyes. "Please… don't…" he pleaded and hugged himself, a form of protection against Alfred. The young nation was hurt, he could not believe how much damage a simple movement he did could harm the other; he kept his ground and watch as the older nation try to recuperate his strength. Alfred was suffering too; he remembers the promised he made to himself that day, to never see Arthur suffer like that ever again… Ignoring the wishes of the older nation, he closed the distance between them and hugged him, of course being the prideful person he is, Arthur tried to get away from him, but after a few seconds the nation gave up and accepted being hugged by Alfred.

Alfred was glad he could be close to him, with another take of breath he said "please Arthur, listen, I want to tell you something really important to me, you do not have to answer right away or at all for that matter, just listen." He paused and took another breath before continuing, "I came to visit you for one reason, and one reason only. I wanted to tell you…. How w… I feel" he hugged him closer at the last word; Arthur just kept silent and listen closely, "I know I've hurt you a lot, but even though you might find this hard to believe, I did it for a good cause, if I kept being your colony, If I kept being your little brother… I would not have had the chance to ever tell you this in its full extend or maybe I could have, but you would not have understood the full meaning of it." He paused and moved the older nation away from him so he cool look at him straight in the eyes; so he could see the truth behind the words he was about to say, "I love you Arthur Kirkland, I've always had and I always will"

The older nation stared at him, the words echoing through his mind, his thoughts all but gone except for one that was louder than any other thought he has ever had _'he loves me' _that little statement echoed through his numb body and woke up those feelings deeply buried inside of him. He reached out and caressed the younger nation's cheek, looking at him, he chuckled and hugged him tight "I love you too." A whisper reached his ears, taking him by surprise, he was startled, lost in that joyful moment before hugging him back, grinning from ear to ear.

The day was still sunny, the flowers were still dancing, and the wind kept playing the silent melody that made them dance; everything was the same; but for them it was different, and that was because they now could enjoy the wonders and beauties of the world, together again like it should have always been.


End file.
